Angels
by Ninette et Ely
Summary: Je t'ai aimé, trop sûrement. Je t'ai tous cédé, j'ai même rêvé. Tu m'as tous pris. Pourtant ton sourire m'a brisé. Tu m'a simplement menti...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages, et le monde, d'Harry Potter son de **JK Rowling**. La chanson est de (et appartient à) **Within Temptation**.

**Note des auteures** : Et oui c'est notre toute première song-fic (et sûrement la dernière loool). Mis appart que ça ne nous plait pas vraiment ce qu'on a écrit (mais ce n'est pas un scoop lol), il faut que vous sachiez que le couple qui nous a inspiré est celui de Harry et Drago (personne avait deviné lol). Mais, dans cette fic, chacun choisit qui parle. C'est bien hein? Donc c'est au choix, comme vous le sentez plutôt. Maintenant qu'on a dis ce qu'on avait à dire (et qu'on vous a bien endormis lol) on vous laisse lire :) Bonne lecture à tous!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Angels**

_Sparkling angel  
__I believed_

Je vivais dans ce monde monotone, dans cet univers, peut être, un peu trop noir. Je vivais de bon moment, mais j'en vivais, aussi, des mauvais. Je vivais isolé, seul dans la foule qui ce créait. Je vivais pour moi, mais aussi pour les autres. Je vivais sans rien pour me raccrocher si je chutais.

Pas d'issu de secours si, en un instant, ce monde tombait.

Je n'étais attaché à personne, et personne n'était attaché à moi. J'avais un destin tracé, trop prémédité, que je ne pouvais invité des gens à y entrer. Ma vie n'était qu'un conte noircis par les autres. On ne pouvait plus lire les lignes de mon passé, on ne pouvait plus inscrire les mots de mon futur. Les pages du livre de ma vie étaient tachés par cet encre qui étais censé tracé cette vie.

Ça me faisait mal. Ça me faisait mal d'avoir cette vie déjà tracée, et de ne pas être attaché à quelqu'un. J'avais l'impression de ne pas faire partis de cet univers en étant seul, de ne pas être comme tous ceux qui dirigeaient leur vie. Comparé à moi tout le monde vivais bien, tout le monde apprivoisais sa vie.

_You were my saviour  
__In my time of need_

J'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient vivants et moi mort. Derrière les apparences j'étais mort depuis longtemps. Mon enveloppe corporelle était encore là mais l'âme, qui l'habitait, était déjà partie. Ce corps ne servait qu'à être un jouet qu'on manipule et dirige.

Peut être étais-je partis trop vite ? Peut être n'avais-je pas attendu qu'on me prenne la main et qu'on me dise que l'ont m'attendais ?

En vérité, ce que j'attendais c'était ça, qu'on me tende la main. Une main qui aurait pu me sortir de tous et qui aurait pu m'aider à recommencer à vivre. Mais au fond ce n'est que dans les films, ou les romans, que quelqu'un vous tend une main sans pitié. Pourtant j'espérais encore et encore, je me raccrochais à un rêve qui n'arriverait sûrement jamais.

_Blinded by faith  
__I couldn't hear_

Derrière les blessures ce cachait pourtant un amour qui aurait pu fleurir. Je n'arrivais pas à faire ressortir ce sentiment mais je savais qu'il grandissait, cacher derrière ce mur que j'avais construit.

_All the whispers  
__The warnings so clear_

Puis, sortit de nulle part, il est venu à mon secours. Il m'a tendu cette main que j'attendais depuis si longtemps et m'a dis « je t'aiderais ». Pour moi il disait qu'il m'aiderait à vaincre ce qui me rongeait, qu'il m'aiderait à casser ce mur qui m'empêchait d'aimer et qu'il m'aiderait à écrire moi-même ma vie.

Il était devenu mon ange gardien, la personne qui me protégeait de mes craintes.

Tous les mots qu'il me disait se gravaient en moi, faisant revenir mon âme. Je n'étais plus pareil, j'avais quelqu'un sur qui compter. Je l'idéalisais peut être mais pour moi c'était la plus belle personne du monde, car il était venu à mon secours au moment ou j'en avait le plus besoin.

Les murmures, les avertissements qu'on me disait ne m'effleuraient pas. Je vivais ma vie sans me préoccuper de ce qu'on disait, c'était peut être un tort.

_I see the angels  
__I'll lead them to your door_

Les jours passaient et mon bonheur s'agrandissait. Comment la tristesse aurait pu m'envahir quand il était à mes côtés ?

Je l'aimais.

C'était un sentiment simple, peut être un peu bête, mais je n'arrivais pas à lui dire. Pourtant j'avais cette impression qu'il m'appréciait plus qu'il ne le prétendait. Je cherchais peut être trop d'explication à toutes ses promesses, ses rêves, ses envies qu'il me soumettait. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer les choses autrement.

_There is no escape now  
__No mercy no more_

Du bout de mes lèvres les mots s'échappèrent d'eux même. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, ces mots ce déversait sur lui comme si c'était ma dernière chance de le conquérir. Mais pour moi il était déjà conquis, nous étions déjà fait l'un pour l'autre.

_No remorse cause I still remember  
__The smile when you tore me apart_

Pour toujours.

Deux mots trop simples que j'avais dit. Deux mots qui se joignaient a ceux qui exprimaient tout mon amour.

Je t'aime, pour toujours…

Trop d'amour mis en si peu de mots, trop d'envie exprimé en si peu de temps, trop d'espoir mis en si peu de syllabes. Cet être qui m'est si cher n'est peut être qu'un vaste rêve fait dans un moment de désespoir, un rêve qui a duré des mois et des mois. Trop longtemps, sûrement, pour que cet amour fleurisse vraiment. Pas assez longtemps pour prétendre tous ces mots que la folie me dictait.

_You took my heart  
__Deceived me right from the start  
__You showed me dreams_

Le silence avait peut-être trop pris de place dans cette discussion, qui avait débuté à cause de moi. Les mots ne s'échappaient plus de nous, pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais trop peur d'ajouter le mot de trop, de dire quelque chose pour m'expliquer au lieu de le laisser médité. Mais lui, pourquoi ne parlais t'il pas ?

Je voulais savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il avait à répondre à cette déclaration.

A cet instant je pense que, finalement, je n'avais pas envie de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Non, je ne voulais plus. Je ne voulais plus avoir de réponse, je ne voulais plus espérer des mots qui ne viendraient jamais.

Et ce sourire…

Ce sourire je ne l'oublierais jamais car il n'a fais que me déchiré, me brisé. Ce sourire qui m'a fait tant de mal. Les mots qu'il cachait, voilà ce que je redoutais.

_I wished they'd turn into real_

Je les redoutais tant. Il était si gentil, si agréable, si amical avec moi que j'avais peur de ces mots qu'il allait dire. Je voulais qu'il les gardes en lui, qu'il ne les exprime jamais et qu'il oublis toutes ces stupidité que j'avais osé dire, je voulais seulement qu'il reste tel qu'il était.

Il n'allait plus jamais être comme il était avant, c'est sur, pourquoi resterais t'il comme il était après tous ce que j'ai dis ?

_You broke the promise  
__And made me realise  
__It was all just a lie_

Et puis ces mots s'échappèrent, enfin, de sa gorge.

Sûrement trop rapidement, sûrement réfléchis des jours et des jours avant qu'il ne puisse, enfin, me les lancés, comme si je n'étais que trop naïf pour avoir cru a tant de chose. De trop belle chose, de trop beau rêves, de trop belles promesses. Pourquoi a-t-il réussi à prendre mon cœur ? Pourquoi ne m'avait t'il pas laissé dans mon désespoir ?

_Sparkling angel  
__Couldn't see_

Ce ton sarcastique, ces paroles blessante et amère me déchirais un peu plus chaque seconde. Toutes ces promesses c'était brisé, tous ces rêves c'était envolé. Tout n'avait été que mensonges, qu'un plan pour me diriger, encore.

Faire de moi un autre pantin, pour un autre camp certes mais un pantin quand même.

Suis-je si naïf, pour que ma vie ne soit faite que pour être dirigé ? Je ne suis donc destiné qu'a ça, qu'à être un pantin ? Je n'ai donc aucune personnalité ? Je ne suis donc qu'un bon a rien qui se laisse berner par le premier venu ?

Voilà donc vie?

Voilà donc ce que je suis?

_Your dark intentions  
__Your feelings for me_

Je n'avais rien vu, je n'avais pas réalisé. Tous ces mensonges, tous ces faux espoirs, tous ces faux sentiments. J'étais aveuglé par lui, par cette aide qu'il m'avait proposée. Je n'avais pas écouté ces murmures, ces avertissement, pourtant si clair, je voulais tellement devenir propriétaire de ma vie que j'oubliais la raison.

Je n'arrivais pas à voir ces sombres intentions, c'était mon ange, pour moi il ne pouvait avoir de telles intentions. Pourtant…

Il n'avait pas de sentiments pour moi, je n'étais qu'un jouet parce que j'étais faible.

_Fallen angel  
__Tell me why_

J'ai été jusqu'à souhaité sa mort quand t'il eu fini son récit. Je voulais qu'il disparaisse, qu'il me rende mon cœur, ces promesses et qu'il me rende ma vie. Je voulais qu'il me rende ce que j'avais perdu en devenant son pantin, je voulais qu'il me rende mon désespoir et cette vie misérable que j'avais quelques mois avant qu'il n'arrive.

Mais en faite ce n'était pas sa mort que je souhaitais, c'étais la mienne. Je voulais partir, trouver refuge dans un autre monde qui aurait pu m'accueillir sans m'utiliser. Je voulais simplement que ma vie s'éteigne pour me libérer de toutes ses personnes.

Je voulais mourir mais je voulais savoir pourquoi, je voulais qu'il me dise pourquoi. Et je voulais savoir la raison de cette épine dans ses yeux.

_What is the reason?  
__The thorn in your eyes_

Je ne saurais jamais pourquoi, je ne saurais jamais la raison de cette épine dans ses yeux. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ces réponses, je n'en avais plus la force. Et puis de toute façon qu'ait ce que ça m'aurait apporté de plus? La compréhension? Je n'en n'ai pas besoin. Comprendre pourquoi il m'a fait tant de mal, pourquoi se sourire ravie ornait ses lèvres quand il m'a détruit, pourquoi il avait cette épine dans ses beaux et grands yeux. Je n'ai pas, je n'ai plus, besoin de comprendre.

_I see the angels  
__I'll lead them to your door_

Maintenant, ce qui m'importe c'est de partir loin de cette terre et loin de ce monde que je n'ai su apprivoisé. J'ai du trop souffrir et je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas partis avant. Finalement, ces mensonges ont eut un avantage, je vais pouvoir m'évader de mes chaînes.

Mais malgré tous le mal qu'il m'a fait, toutes ces blessures qu'il m'a infligé, je l'aime encore. Il est toujours cet ange qui peux me sauvé.

_There is no escape now  
__No mercy no more_

Bien que je l'aime, je n'ai plus envie d'attendre, je n'ai plus envie d'espérer un sauveur qui ne viendra jamais à mon aide.

J'ai trop rêvé à ses côtés, j'ai trop cru à ses paroles. La naïveté, et l'amour, peut être, m'on aveuglé. Plus rien n'était logique, plus rien n'avait de sens, plus rien n'était normal. Tout avait une couleur inexistante, tout avait une odeur âcre. Rien, dans cette relation, ne semblait être vrai.

Même l'illusion, que l'on croyait parfaite, était fausse. Ce couple, que nous jouions, n'avait pas ce lien qui, normalement, devait nous unir.

_You took my heart  
__Deceived me right from the start  
__You showed me dreams_

De toute façon quel lien aurait pu nous unir? Si nous avions pu avoir un lien cela aurait été celui du cœur. Il a le mien, et il l'aura toujours, mais moi je n'ai jamais pu approché le sien. Il a muré son cœur pour que personne n'arrive à le prendre, pour que personne ne le touche et l'affaiblisse.

_I wished they'd turn into real_

L'affaiblisse, c'est ça. Il ne veut pas donner son cœur pour ne pas s'affaiblir, ne pas s'attendrir. Il a peur de ne pas être assez fort pour combattre, de ne pas être assez assassins. Au fond, il n'est que ça. Un assassin.

Il m'a assassiné, il a assassiné mon cœur. Mais dans un sens c'est bien normal, nous ne sommes que des ennemis. Dans la vie et dans cette guerre. Oui, mon choix c'est porté sur ce camp que j'ai toujours soutenu. Mais en faite, pourquoi ai-je choisi un camp? Je ne vais pas vivre jusqu'à cet affrontement.

Moi, la plus grande arme de mon camp, je ne vais pas me battre. C'en ai risible. Mais ce camp sera très bien ce défendre, et peut être même gagné, sans moi.

_You broke the promise  
__And made me realise  
__It was all just a lie_

Serais-ce possible que je sois un lâche? Serais-ce possible que j'ai peur de combattre, de le combattre?

Peut être…

Non en vérité je n'ai plus envie de vivre, je n'ai plus envie de souffrir pour rien, de ne plus avoir d'espoir. On dis que l'espoir fait vivre, mais est ce vrai? Oui, sûrement, mais quand on n'est pas détruit avant.

Il m'a détruit alors autant détruire, entièrement, cette vie qui ce dis être la mienne.

_Could have been forever  
__Now we have reached the end_

De toute façon, nous, c'est pour toujours. Même si je l'aime je ne veux pas le laissé s'en tirez ainsi. Il n'a pas le droit de détruire des vies et de garder la sienne intact, il n'a pas le droit. Pourquoi lui serait il heureux quand tout le monde souffre? Pourquoi s'occupe t'on autant de lui alors que les autres on, aussi, besoin d'aide? Pourquoi?

Son rang, sa place dans cette guerre, trop près des leaders, ne lui permet pas d'être égoïste.

_This world may have failed you  
__It doesn't give you the reason why_

J'espère sincèrement que le monde le mettra en échec, que tout s'effondra quand il sera au sommet. J'aimerais qu'il souffre, j'aimerais qu'il est conscience de la souffrance que j'ai du subir. Je voudrais qu'il puisse dire, moi aussi j'ai souffert.

_You could have chosen  
__A different path in life_

Est-ce simplement possible? Peut il devenir quelqu'un d'autre? Non, c'est impossible. Il reste le même que j'ai connu. Derrière ce plan pour m'avoir, il reste tel qu'il a toujours été. La personne qui haïs les gens comme moi.

_The smile when you tore me apart_

Maintenant je pense ne plus avoir de chance de le conquérir, et de le garder à jamais près de moi. De toute façon je n'en ai plus envie. Il aime sa liberté, et il aime sa solitude, qui n'en ai pas vraiment une. Il a des millions de gens derrière lui, des millions de main qui se tende s'il est en difficulté. Il est simplement mon contraire.

_You took my heart  
__Deceived me right from the start  
__You showed me dreams_

Le parc de Poudlard est magnifique en ce mois d'avril. Le soleil commence à faire son apparition, comme pour encourager les combattants de cette future guerre. Les nuages se sont dissipé dans la matinée, ce qui me permet de voir les divine couleur du printemps éclairé par ces quelques rayons de soleil.

Les arbres commencent à fleurir, les fleures éclose et les couleur de cette saison fuse. Ces couleurs chaleureuses que seul le printemps nous offre. J'aime cette saison, et je pense que c'est pour cela que je vais m'éteindre maintenant.

_I wished they'd turn into real_

Le verre brisé, comme mon cœur, est prêt. Posé près d'une ancienne tache de sang, posé près d'une tentative raté.

Ce cristal, si coupant, était un vase. Je l'avais acheté un an auparavant. Il semblait être sculpté, fait de quatre étages racontant une histoire. J'aimais tellement ce vase que je l'ai brisé.

_You broke the promise  
__And made me realise  
__It was all just a lie_

Ce débris de vase vint effleuré ma peau, libérant mon sang de cette prison de chair. Une brève douleur se fit sentir avant que le cristal vienne caresser, une nouvelle fois, mon épiderme. Mais les caresses ne sont pas assez. Alors les coups sec vinrent prendre le relais de ces divines caresse.

Les gouttes de sang vinrent finir leur folle chute sur le sol. Le magnifique spectacle, que mon sang m'offrait, se terminait sur la pierre froide. La beauté du rouge se mêlant à la couleur de ma peau me donnait l'impression d'un moment inaccessible.

Mes sens commencèrent à partir, alors que mot qu'il m'avait écrit, et que je n'ai lu, commençais à être taché de sang. Les mot inscrits sur se papier, jamais déplié, se noierons dans le sang qu'il m'a obligé à faire couler. Maintenant, au moins, nous serons lié pour l'éternité.

Ses mots mêlé à mon sang…

_Could have been forever  
__Now we have reached the end_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note des auteures** : Et oui c'est encore nous, on vous manquait hein? lool Alors nous avons réagis!!!! Tardivement, certes, mais on a quand même réagis lol C'est pour ça que nous vous mettons la traduction de la chanson qui a servis pour notre song-fic :) Oui parce que on a eu un petit moment d'intelligence (c'est rare mais ça nous arrive lol). Bref... beaucoup de lignes pour dire qu'on a traduis la chanson et qu'on la met :) On précise qu'on a fais de notre mieux et que s'il y a des erreurs c'est normal loool Non on rigole, on sais que c'est juste (si c'est faux on est déshérité pour vingt neuf génération loool) Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Anges**

_Ange étincelant__  
__Je croyais_  
_Que tu étais mon sauveur_  
_Dans ma période où j'étais dans le besoin_

_Aveuglé par la foi__  
__Je ne pouvais entendre_  
_Tous les murmures_  
_Les avertissements si clairs_

_Je vois les anges__  
__Je les mènerai à ta porte_  
_Il n'y a aucun moyen de s'échapper maintenant_  
_Il n'y a plus de pitié_

_Pas de remords car je me souviens encore__  
__De ce sourire quand tu m'as déchirée_

_(Refrain)_

_Tu as pris mon coeur__  
__Tu m'as trompée dès le début_  
_Tu m'as montré des rêves_  
_J'aurais aimé qu'ils deviennent réels_  
_Tu as brisés la promesse_  
_Et tu m'as fais réaliser_  
_Que tout ceci n'étais qu'un mensonge_

_Ange étincelant__  
__Je ne pouvais voir_  
_Tes sombres intentions_  
_Tes sentiments pour moi_

_Ange déchu__  
__Dis moi pourquoi_  
_Quelle est la raison_  
_De cette épine dans tes yeux_

_Je vois les anges__  
__Je les mènerai à ta porte_  
_Il n'y a aucun moyen de s'échapper maintenant_  
_Il n'y a plus de pitié_

(Pas de remords car je me souvient encore  
De ce sourire quand tu m'as déchirée)  
(On n'a pas mis ce passage dans la fic car on trouvait qu'il était de trop :) )

_(Refrain)_

_Tu as pris mon coeur__  
__Tu m'as trompée dès le début_  
_Tu m'as montré des rêves_  
_J'aurais aimé qu'ils deviennent réels_  
_Tu as brisés la promesse_  
_Et tu m'as fais réaliser_  
_Que tout ceci n'étais qu'un mensonge_

_Se pourrait il que ce soit pour l'éternité  
Maintenant que nous avons atteint la fin _

_Ce monde peut t'avoir mis en échec  
Ca ne te donne pas la raison pour laquelle  
Tu aurais pu choisir  
Un différent chemin dans ta vie _

_Ce sourire quand tu m'as déchiré _

_  
__(Refrain)_

_Tu as pris mon coeur__  
__Tu m'as trompée dès le début_  
_Tu m'as montré des rêves_  
_J'aurais aimé qu'ils deviennent réels_  
_Tu as brisés la promesse_  
_Et tu m'as fais réaliser_  
_Que tout ceci n'étais qu'un mensonge_

_Se pourrait il que ce soit pour l'éternité__  
__Maintenant que nous avons atteint la fin___


End file.
